diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/14 March 2017
03:52 Hi. 04:01 howdy 04:07 Is there anything to talk about? 04:08 I was just reading yesterday's Chat log 04:09 And it seemed a bit chaotic 04:16 Sandbox about 5 mins from now? 04:16 Or just talk? 04:17 UGH! 05:37 For skipping sentinel 05:38 second 05:38 So you said I can have custom font and color when im not an intern 05:38 playing THE GAME now so I might not reply so soon, but just say hi, I'll be notified. 05:38 so talk about this? 05:38 Aye, but not yet; not until your Tag updates. 05:39 Likely sometime tomorrow. 05:39 Also, Sentinel is being closed, that’s why you skipped it. 05:39 really 05:39 rip sentinel 05:39 Soon enough the Sentinel rank won’t exist 05:39 wow 05:40 I’m sure you know how to use all of your powers; they are the same ones you had long ago as a Mothership. 05:40 and how does this color picking font picking works 05:40 I remember 05:40 but i hope you remember 05:40 that i didnt get demoted here because i abused my power 05:40 s 05:40 so i know what im doing 05:41 Good. Btw, as a Rollback you can also block people; it’s a new thing I got for our rollbacks. Block vandals if they come up. 05:41 05:41 Yes I do remember; you were demoted for inter-Wiki conduct & then resigned. I was just making sure. 05:41 As for your colors 05:41 you can just pick a font & color (or gradient) & I can install it for you. 05:41 gradient is better 05:42 but that dont work in chat 05:42 :/ 05:42 aye 05:42 you can designate separate colors 05:42 and wheres the font list 05:42 wat do you mean? 05:43 You can have a color in chat & a gradient out-of-chat. You can do both. 05:43 05:43 As for the font-list; there isn’t one. There are thousands of fonts. I suggest looking up some on Google Fonts, since they have common fonts. 05:43 Just be aware that not all fonts work for all computers. 05:43 So try to pick common ones 05:43 i Really likes the font BARON 05:43 *liked 05:44 hmm 05:44 later then; post a list of things you want on my wall once your tag updates 05:44 but its not there by efault 05:44 I will install them 05:44 ok 05:44 but baron is a custom font 05:45 not by defult 05:45 so thats maybe a problem 05:45 perhaps 05:45 it’s up to you 05:46 to decide what you want most; the font you like best, or a font you like ok that will be seen by more people. 05:46 what do you mean 05:47 As I said; not all fonts work for all computers. If you have a really rare fancy font that you like, chances are good that only a few people will be able to see it. If you choose a common font, then more people will be able to see it. 05:47 i will use a common 05:47 like comic sans 05:47 jk 05:47 heh 05:47 Impact 05:47 I use it common 05:47 I think Impact would be the best 05:49 ok 05:49 Whenevery you guys say 'this' or 'high' I'm notified because 'hi' is one of my ping phrases. Is there a way to make the word a ping phrase, not if it's inside a word? 05:50 use hello 05:50 and Sky SIm 05:50 If you ping your name 05:50 and got pinged 05:50 the are calling you 05:51 .................or backstabbing u 05:51 Just hello? Because I used hi, so if you want to ping me, you'll have to say hello. 05:51 Sorry, there isn’t. 05:51 Ok then. 05:51 You have to use larger, less common words. 05:51 Somebody say my name 05:51 MOS? 05:51 yey 05:51 ping 05:52 So bored. 05:53 apply for staff 05:53 staff's never boring 05:53 because if you're bored because u have nothing to do, you are dreaming 05:53 But I'm not as good at doing Staff stuff as you guys. 05:53 so thats a way to have lucid dreams 05:54 I'm typing. 05:54 ok 05:55 Hi 05:55 Skye Sim 05:55 Hello 05:55 fak u died 05:56 I'M NOT DEAD! Yay. 05:56 so 05:56 if u r bored 05:56 make your profile page 05:56 look at mine 05:56 i put a ton of effort into it 05:56 User:Mother Of Ships 05:57 link 05:57 Ok, I saw it. 05:58 now 05:58 what are you doing here? 05:58 GO 05:58 Don'tknow. 05:58 AND FLY MY CHILD 05:58 BE FREEEEEEEEEEE 05:59 Sandbox? 05:59 no 05:59 profile page 05:59 go edit it 05:59 profile page is one the most inportant for a user i think 05:59 I have one. 05:59 make it better 05:59 Erm..... 06:00 My profile is about myself. 06:01 Uh, hi. 06:01 dont 06:01 he is possessed by satan 06:01 y'know 06:01 usual stuff 06:01 I dunno. 06:03 Not hi, then 06:04 hi 06:04 Anyone here 06:04 HELLO?? 06:04 me 06:04 yay 06:04 Me 06:04 oh hi lol 06:04 Now what? 06:04 Thought you were all afk for a split-second 06:05 hm. 06:05 xd 06:05 Does anyone here have knowledge 'bout tabbers? 06:05 Gonna apply for newz tem. 06:07 Me 06:07 I have a lot 06:07 User:Mother Of Ships 06:07 My page 06:07 just look at the tabbers 06:07 Alrighty thanks. 06:07 Muh headache's gone so i think i can read it properly 06:08 o 06:09 ursuul 06:09 I love the template 06:09 u r having 06:09 in ur test page 06:09 well i need to go 06:09 k 06:09 ima hang out here 06:09 education never rest 06:10 except tomorrow 06:10 bai 06:10 yea 06:10 boi 06:10 (wave) 06:10 Bye then *sigh* 06:13 UNDERSLIME 06:13 U HERE 06:13 a fak u died 06:14 hoi 06:14 still here lol 06:14 so 06:14 Why u calling me 06:14 do you have school on wendesday 06:14 oh 06:14 Yea 06:14 or collage or what 06:14 you like the template? 06:14 Yes 06:14 I love it 06:14 It’s my new signature 06:14 I think 06:14 or will be 06:14 Wait what 06:14 That should be a rule 06:14 if the template would work -.- 06:14 what template 06:14 to in one way or an other 06:14 fuck i cant even finish my sentence 06:14 the code required to make that is ridiculously long 06:15 Underslime 06:15 ye? 06:15 oh 06:15 wait 06:15 w:Template:User:Ursuul/signature 06:15 oh 06:15 Ursuul 06:15 There should be a rule 06:15 That says 06:15 that Every active staff memebers 06:15 looks sweer 06:15 should have this 06:15 sweet* 06:15 oh you mean the infobox 06:15 that’s for Councilors 06:16 we have 3 councilors on our Wiki 06:16 you, SR and CoH? 06:16 Im talking about the Big 06:16 just a guess 06:16 SR ain’t a Councilor (yet) 06:16 Ursuul 06:16 oh 06:16 but the other two you got 06:16 I need to go fast 06:16 please 06:16 ok MOS 06:16 im sorry 06:16 cya 06:16 just 06:16 what do you think 06:16 think about? 06:16 ...... 06:16 TELL. 06:16 That every staff members should have that template 06:16 About giving templates to each active member? 06:17 Yes 06:17 No sorry, I said it was for Councilors only & for good reason. 06:17 you’ll see soon 06:17 but i can still use it 06:17 you WILL see soon? 06:17 on your one page yes 06:17 but I’m not done making it yet 06:17 that means im a councillor 06:17 #swag 06:17 lul 06:17 it’s for a page detailing what it is to be a councilor 06:17 so naturally only councilors would get that template 06:17 oh o 06:18 btw i made the 500th thread on this wiki 06:18 I saw 06:18 #swag 06:18 nu 06:18 SWAG = Secretly we are gay ._. 06:18 Swag 06:18 fak 06:18 Underslime I see you are considering joining the News Team 06:18 Yeah 06:18 I am. 06:18 I wish you luck, we need more & fast. 06:19 He is very active 06:19 I will send my application in the near future 06:19 so i vote a big fat yes 06:19 good to hear 06:19 Also MOS we don’t do democracy anymore ;) 06:19 Probably a few hours from now lol 06:19 I will likely be asleep 06:19 I’m already up late 06:19 Itokei 06:19 damn broken spacebar 06:20 what is redimentary 06:20 I dunno. 06:20 Google it lol (lenny) 06:20 ....... 06:20 Rudiementary? 06:20 Rudimentary means not very skilled 06:20 entry-level 06:21 I thought it was another word. 06:21 .-. 06:22 and what are those en-n and es-1 06:22 i get language 06:22 but 06:22 the numbers and letters 06:22 ah 06:22 it’s a babel rank 06:22 en-N=Native English Speaker 06:22 and 1? 06:22 2? 06:23 es-1=Very bad Spanish Speaker 06:23 es-2=Ok Spanish Speaker. 06:23 es-3=Advanced Spanish Speaker 06:23 es-4=Fluent Spanish Speaker 06:23 im about 3.5 06:23 es-5=Professional Spanish Speaker; either because you use it every day or because it’s your job 06:23 es-N=Native Spanish Speaker 06:23 i use it every day 06:23 but 06:23 not for talking 06:23 only internet 06:24 most people will call your bluff if you say you have -4 or -5 06:24 they’ll call you out 06:24 cuz very few people have that 06:24 im not 5 06:24 i am learning english for 5 years now 06:24 and i use it every day 06:24 in my class 06:24 Im one of the best 06:24 here, read more: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel 06:24 oh you mean you have en-5 06:25 I believe that 06:25 NO 06:25 en 5 06:25 *EN 3 06:25 BYE 06:25 NEED TO GO 06:25 rip 06:25 cya 06:29 bye 11:23 Hi, ozun. 11:24 ain't it nice that everything i try to do to get a little bit of recognition by coding is getting crushed down to ashes? 11:24 Yeah, its super nice. 11:24 Have a good day. 12:29 lets play sandbox 12:30 can u wait 12:30 why 12:30 don e 12:30 link 12:30 diep.io/#71C54150BB30963A10F899 12:31 lets 1v1 with the Mothership 12:31 :) 12:32 didnt see you there 12:33 i was trying to reset my drones 12:33 walp 12:35 .... 12:38 gg 12:39 i guess the chat is dead 12:39 ... 12:39 OR IS IT 12:39 i guess its dead 01:30 Until someone comes back to life here 01:31 hi 01:31 just say my n ame 01:31 it pings m 01:31 e 01:31 oh 01:31 k 01:31 Same here :3 01:31 wanna get hover imgs? 01:32 they are awesome 01:32 Yea, but i want smaller ones 01:32 oh so you know them 01:32 oh kk 01:32 can i get 01:32 NU 01:32 the pics 01:32 IDK how to make them ;_; 01:32 i make it 01:32 :) 01:32 ok 01:33 send the pics 01:33 and the ammount you want on per side 01:33 Here? 01:33 yes 01:34 how 01:34 wait 01:34 just 01:34 the pic name 01:34 say the pic name 01:34 OKEI 01:34 Hold on, ima find pictures of ice and snow 01:34 BRB 01:34 you can upload them 01:35 but it needs to be squre 01:35 or at least sqare looks the best 01:35 Gotcha 01:37 waiting 01:37 Underslime Waitin 01:37 Wait, is it okay if the pics are 1000X1000 01:37 1kX1k 01:37 well 01:38 technically no 01:38 fak 01:38 max pic size? 01:38 idk 01:38 just 01:38 say the pic name 01:38 ImprovedQuad.png 01:39 Just one. 01:39 on each side 01:39 one on left 01:39 one on right 01:39 ok? 01:40 are you sure 01:40 its a qoud tank 01:40 ye 01:40 only one? 01:40 on each side 01:40 one on left, one on fight 01:41 right** 01:41 why one? 01:41 dunno why 01:41 but i like it 01:43 But 01:43 the pic is really small 01:43 but ok...... 01:43 It's ok 01:47 is it ok 01:47 if its on the top 01:47 Underslime notice me 01:48 rip 01:48 oh 01:48 hold 01:48 it okei if its on the top 01:48 wait 01:49 do you want 4 01:49 on the corners 01:49 wai 01:49 YES 01:49 YES 01:49 1------1 01:49 i i 01:49 1-------1 01:49 ok 01:49 :D 01:50 Any extras? 01:50 Like a text 01:50 or somethin 01:50 nah 01:51 k 01:51 WATF 01:51 wagt 01:51 wat 01:51 the bottom ones 01:52 arent working 01:52 hm, 01:52 just put the top ones 01:52 no im solvin it 01:53 k take ur time 01:53 almost perfect 01:53 yay 01:54 Template:Uns Hover 01:54 so 01:54 when u at the top 01:54 the Fandom thing covers it 01:54 do you want me to lover it down? 01:54 k 01:55 so lower it 01:55 wait, i gtg, i'll tell u more tommorow .-. 01:55 and yes 01:55 lower 01:55 ok 01:55 bye 01:55 i put it into ur page 01:55 Good luucckk 01:55 bya 04:21 Lol 04:25 hi 04:25 Hi 04:25 iH 04:26 Don't you start it 04:27 wat 04:28 The reverse sentence stuff 04:29 kk 04:32 is the chat DEAD? 04:33 idk 04:34 well if someone replied to my stuff 04:34 then it is not dead 04:34 Somewhere 04:34 lol 04:34 ... 04:35 why do i like talking about me resigning from staff 04:36 wat 04:36 lets just play sandbox 04:36 diep.io/#D2122572BB30E298C0F38F 04:37 idk 08:04 whyyy? 08:04 hm 08:04 bye 08:17 aye 08:17 oh lovely Özün Oldun died again 08:17 hang on 08:17 NOOO 08:17 lemme load it up in another browser 08:17 MY FREIND 08:17 :( 08:18 hi 08:18 btw 08:18 ’sup 08:18 can u spell ö ü? 08:18 ö 08:18 but 08:18 ..... 08:19 so 08:19 sm 08:19 *sr 08:19 wat aboot 08:19 so 08:19 Sr has a little reminder 08:20 a triangle Sen. Mod. Tringle 08:20 is it only for sr 08:20 wot 08:20 a reminder? 08:20 Thread:86845 08:20 look next to sr name 08:21 ah yeah 08:21 that’s CSS 08:21 so 08:21 Admins & News team members get it 08:21 wa f 08:21 a f 08:21 can llama gods get it too? 08:21 (grin2) 08:21 ples 08:21 #Mother Of Memes 08:21 lul 08:22 I’m tryna 08:22 fix dis feccin’ template 08:22 I hate global templates 08:22 now the second 08:22 so 08:22 about necromancer 08:22 k 08:22 i saw ur post 08:22 saying 08:23 that we should rename necromancer drones 08:23 link plox 08:23 PLOX IS NOT A WORD 08:23 *triigred* 08:24 need to find it 08:24 o 08:24 how can i send pics 08:25 uhhhh 08:25 in chat? 08:25 either use emoticons 08:25 or 08:25 uhhhhh 08:25 i 08:25 just upload 08:25 w:c:dev:ChatTags 08:25 ^ 08:25 read, it tells you how to use images 08:26 08:26 that was like 08:26 months ago 08:26 i know 08:26 but 08:26 as we intorduced 08:26 partisans 08:26 we can make a subpage 08:26 no subpage 08:26 like partisans' 08:27 like a section 08:27 idk the word for it 08:27 Don’t make subpages for main articles without letting people know 08:27 but yea 08:27 you can make a section 08:27 about necro drones 08:27 what should we call em' 08:27 Necromancer Drones 08:27 obvs 08:27 ...... 08:27 srsly 08:27 Undead? 08:27 or Dead 08:27 wait 08:27 seriously, call ’em Necromancer Drones 08:28 im searching for synonims 08:28 they wont fit 08:28 then don’t make a section for ’em at all 08:28 http://www.thesaurus.com/browse/dead 08:28 it’s eithre Necro Drones or nothing 08:28 either* 08:28 why 08:28 we could use it as a nickname 08:28 idk why you care aboud this so much 08:28 because there’s no reason to call it Undead; it’s made up, like Partisans. 08:29 And? 08:29 We said we wont use 'word of god' 08:29 they never got a name 08:29 officially 08:29 let me check achievements 08:29 I did not say that, get me the quote where I said we wouldn’t use it. We don’t have an official name yes, but we can’t just keep pulling names out of thin air. 08:30 Partisans was the only exception I allowed 08:30 but 08:30 Why partisans doe 08:30 We could make like (Undead | necromancer drones) 08:30 or soemthing like thatz 08:30 honestly Partisans should probably be called Battleship drones 08:30 but mothership had kinda same 08:30 hmmmm 08:31 you’re right 08:31 but little larger 08:31 And the creation or Necrodrones and Overdrones are really differant 08:31 btw 08:32 it is sad 08:32 that the official wiki 08:32 is kinda worse than outs 08:32 ours 08:32 :/ 08:32 yeah 08:32 so 08:32 I think 08:32 not much we can do but hope Zeach recognizes us 08:32 we should hold a poll 08:32 yes 08:32 our only hope 08:32 poll for? 08:32 this necro things 08:32 because 08:32 remember 08:33 Factory Drones - Minions (Nickname) 08:33 Necro Drones - Undead (Nickname) 08:33 something like that 08:33 wait 08:33 i have an idea 08:33 Guided 08:33 as theair master creates and guide them 08:33 no no that’d apply to Overdrones too 08:34 tru 08:34 I’m actually thinking about bringing all of the Drones Pages, Factory Drones & such, into one page 08:34 just as sections 08:34 yes 08:34 because they’re kinda everywhere now 08:34 i think 08:34 thats a good idea 08:34 hmmm 08:34 because 08:34 minions are still a type of drones 08:34 will work on that later, just make sure not to create any separate pages. 08:34 yes I agree 08:35 i wont 08:35 so 08:35 if i come up with a cathy name 08:35 BTW 08:35 i just relised soemthing 08:35 as for Necro Drones, we can’t call them undead because Summoner uses them 08:35 summoned 08:35 wait 08:35 Necro doesn’t summon 08:36 we also can’t call ’em Necro Drones because Summoner uses ’em 08:36 Got it 08:36 Yap 08:36 Wanted 08:36 How about this name 08:36 Swarmers 08:36 But undead is perfect 08:36 because 08:36 necro means death 08:36 no I have another idea. 08:36 let me finish this 08:36 o 08:36 alright 08:37 Necromancer = Summoning the dead 08:37 Summoner = Summoning, and summoning most ofter refers to summoning of the dead 08:37 Necromancer isn’t summoning the dead tho 08:38 Summon is to pull something from nothing 08:38 Necromancer is RAISING the dead 08:38 he is bumbing into it 08:38 YEAS 08:38 but boss raiser sounds stupid 08:38 so zeach probably called it Summoner 08:38 hear me out 08:38 Ok 08:38 ur time 08:38 Because Necro Drones & Summoner Drones are actually different 08:38 they have different stats 08:38 Necro drones are a bit tougher 08:38 at max 08:39 oh shit 08:39 this again 08:39 we had this 08:39 a long time ago 08:39 remember? 08:39 had wot 08:39 Drones (Partisans now) vs Guardian drones vs Protectors Vs Crashers 08:40 And we chose Crashers 08:40 that seems unrelated, that was to do with naming Protectors & Crashers 08:40 no 08:40 when the boss 1st arrived 08:40 how do i change the diep.io colors 08:40 we didnt know how to call them 08:41 IDK 08:41 reload the page 08:41 SO 08:41 so 08:41 i was on the Guardian Drone side 08:41 listing them as not a crasher, but a guardian drone 08:41 but crahsrs win 08:41 and now 08:41 because all i get is pitch black 08:41 we have 3 types of crahsers 08:41 ahh I see what you’re saying 08:42 Big, Small and Guardian Crahsers 08:42 we should class Necro Drones & Summoner Drones the same because we class Guardian Drones & Crashers the same 08:42 Truew 08:42 WTF 08:42 that’s still problematic when it comes to giving them a name 08:42 SOMEBODY 08:42 08:43 MADE AN EDIT 08:43 where 08:43 ok do it at dcow 08:43 CLASSIFING PROTECTORS AS CRASHERS 08:43 Crashers 08:43 #variations 08:43 Mini Crahsers 08:44 uh 08:44 dude 08:44 ya 08:44 Mini Crashers=Guardian Drones 08:44 no 08:44 I qoute 08:44 Guardian of the Pentagons: The first Boss that was added to the game, it is the largest and rarest variety of Crasher with the health of 3,000. It may spawn anywhere and will follow a predetermined path. It has Pink Protectors with which to defend itself, and it grants 30,000 EXP to whoever destroys it. 08:44 08:44 Mini Crasher: Miniature Crashers using the stats of Guardians that accompany, protect, and are created by the Guardian itself. They are the smallest Crashers and grant no EXP when destroyed, much like Drones. Also like Drones, they only spawn from the Boss and will disappear should the main body be destroyed 08:45 yes I am reading this 08:45 mini crashers are leading to the page protectors 08:45 and the boss isnt a crasher 08:45 its like calling the summoner a square 08:46 hang on 08:46 I’m fixing it 08:46 xoxo 08:46 check nao 08:47 gud 08:47 so 08:47 but no 08:47 wot 08:47 If we classify crashers same as GotP 08:48 Than it means we classidy necromanyer drones and summoner drones 08:48 Thus 08:48 and we classified the drones as 'polygons' 08:48 so necro drones are squares 08:48 shit dude you just gave me an idea 08:48 what if 08:49 xd 08:49 we add Necro Drones & Summoner Drones to the Square page as variations? 08:49 dude 08:49 dont 08:49 :/ 08:49 they are vastly diff 08:49 crashers and GotP drones arent that diff 08:49 yeah I guess you’re right 08:49 but squares and NecroDrones are 08:50 yeah but, squares BECOME Necro Drones 08:50 & Summoner Drones have about the same health as Squares 08:50 no 08:50 i can i think prove wrong 08:50 a test this 08:50 no bullet damage 08:51 even if the health bit is inaccurate tho 08:51 no penet 08:51 Squares still become Necro drones 08:51 that relationship is still there, very similar 08:51 omfg 08:51 About health 08:51 Necrodrones =/= Squares 08:51 with defalt 08:51 well yea 08:51 they are half as powerfull 08:51 but Squares turn into Necrodrones 08:52 I know Necrodrones are more powerful than squares 08:52 bthey dont 08:52 they are not 08:52 I’m just saying that all Necrodrones were once squares 08:52 turned into drones 08:52 but drones still seem a better choise 08:52 eh 08:52 diep.io/#B82AEB58BB307F9D12C16D 08:52 join 08:52 i prove 08:52 y 08:52 I believe u fam 08:52 I’m editing 08:53 & talking 08:53 So 08:53 I think 08:53 The perfect plan is: 08:53 Make a Section, as they are not the same os dorito drones 08:53 and 08:53 mention it 08:53 that the *can* be classifed as a square dou to crahsed GotP drone 08:54 Or 08:54 Just fuck it 08:54 And GotP drone is a new type of drone 08:54 and the confusion is gone 08:54 actually, I think it’s a good idea to put it on hold for now 08:54 nuuuuuu 08:54 lets test the idea 08:54 because we have many other pages that need more attention 08:54 true 08:54 like have you seen the strategy sections? 08:54 but 08:54 They’re all a mess 08:54 no 08:54 that should be #1 priority 08:54 Oh 08:54 good strategy sections 08:55 im shit at strategy 08:55 as i stated in ym first résumé 08:55 are you good at standardization though? 08:55 im a terrible diep player 08:55 What do you mean by that 08:55 cuz the way we do strategies now, is to have Strong Against & Weak Against sections 08:55 two sections 08:55 well 08:55 i think 08:55 battleship is good against a lot of tanks 08:56 not what mean 08:56 but the mojority disagrees 08:56 like 08:56 I mean that, even if you can’t do accurate strategies 08:56 you can still ORGANIZE them 08:56 some pages, like Tank for example, don’t have strong-against/weak-against 08:56 well 08:56 they’re just all over the place 08:57 tru 08:57 you know that im trying to be as active as possible 08:57 after my return 08:57 Yes & I’m trying to give you a job to do lol 08:57 what you can do 08:57 xd 08:57 I will try to do some 08:57 But 08:57 is organize these strategy sections into Strong-Against/Weak-Against sections; remove sections that are specific to certain game modes, et cetera 08:57 if you think you did a bad job 08:57 then slap a template up top 08:58 or in the Strategy Section itself 08:58 how do you mass edit on all pages 08:58 with Bots 08:58 you don’t want to mass edit 08:58 its a joke 08:58 o 08:58 rip 08:58 about all tank startegies are fucked 08:58 and all pages need a cleanup 08:59 hmmmm 08:59 ok then I have another plan 08:59 I’ll make a new template 08:59 specifically for Strategy Cleanup 08:59 looool 08:59 that was juck a joke but kkk 08:59 that you can put in the strategy section 08:59 no srsly 08:59 our strategy sections need overhauls fast 08:59 i can do that 08:59 without fucking up 08:59 what, put the templates in or make the template? 08:59 {{Cleanup_strategisíyjndfuiwanhfujbwanuhfIU(ABUDShföW)QABFVZUHB 09:00 both 09:00 if u give me a border 09:00 or no 09:00 i can actually make both 09:00 i think 09:00 i gonna make it now 09:00 hold up 09:00 if you make it, name it Template:Strategy 09:00 so that I can go in & change it later 09:01 i named it {{Cleanup_Strategy 09:01 is it ok? 09:01 nu 09:01 ..... 09:01 move it to Template:Strategy 09:02 i didnt make a page 09:02 o gud 09:02 only open it 09:02 then just copy contents 09:02 okey 09:02 say a boss 09:02 no 09:02 i will make Mothership 09:03 like u gonna be brutally murdered by mothership 09:03 uh 09:03 ok 09:03 and mothership is gonna link to my page 09:03 (lenny) 09:04 �� 09:04 can u help me 09:04 i need a tank 09:04 with? 09:04 that is confused 09:04 a pic 09:04 damn I’m not good with images 09:04 talk 2 09:04 uhhhhhh 09:05 GellyPop 09:05 or Graviatar 09:05 duno 09:05 gellypop 09:09 ’sup 09:09 SM 09:09 hiiiiiiiiiiii 09:09 Template:Strategy 09:09 Ursuul 09:09 how do you like it? 09:09 i need a new pic and color 09:09 but u get an idea 09:10 yeah iz gud 09:10 will have to grammar fix 09:10 where 09:10 I’m just gonna overhaul it :/ 09:10 wat 09:13 Template:Strategy as a temporary pic look at it 09:13 stop editing the template lol 09:13 oh sorry xd 09:14 am trying 2 overhaul 09:14 k i wont 09:17 hi 09:17 <101cooler> hi 09:17 xd 09:17 rip ursuul 09:17 miss u 09:17 waifu 09:17 MOS 09:17 <101cooler> I have not seen you in a awhile Mos 09:17 ya 09:17 lol 09:17 am writing parts of the Style Guide 09:17 <101cooler> hi Ursuul 09:17 hi Cooler 09:18 so pany pings 09:18 but yeah MOS, just sit tight for a bit 09:18 ok 09:18 but please 09:18 <101cooler> Im on my Mom's Mac computer 09:18 can i hanlde this drone things 09:18 i dont talk about square crasher 09:18 only adding a section 09:18 and copy pasting it 09:18 I named almost all things here 09:18 added idea 09:19 can i do this one too? 09:20 a 09:20 ahhhhhh 09:20 still brown 09:20 i see my tag now 09:20 <101cooler> Wait Ursuul,if someone made blogposts with All the Info on each tab,Then if stuff is then deleted by Criminals(aka vandilsers)we could just replance stuff! rightZ? 09:20 <101cooler> by all taps I mean all forum pages 09:20 WaT 09:20 Link 09:20 <101cooler> *tabs 09:20 ursuul is working 09:20 <101cooler> oh 09:21 if it got deleted 09:21 we rollback 09:21 and ban the 'criminals' 09:21 or at least strike 09:21 <101cooler> oh 09:21 101 09:21 did you see 09:21 no 09:21 do you know 09:21 what 09:27 do you know 09:27 what are 09:27 hover pics 09:27 <101cooler> no 09:27 o t my pge 09:28 r u there 09:29 <101cooler> I don't see anything except your wall 09:29 do you see the llamas 09:29 on the side 09:30 <101cooler> wait they aperr and then disappear after 1 second 09:30 are you on my mg wall 09:30 msg 09:31 <101cooler> yeah 09:31 <101cooler> cleared the chat 09:31 <101cooler> hi 09:31 okey i just give up 09:32 <101cooler> wait I got to rejoin 09:32 <101cooler> nvm 09:32 <101cooler> hello? 09:32 hi 09:34 zwip zwap zwoobity bop 09:34 swag 09:34 hi 09:34 sm 09:34 long time no see 09:35 yee 09:35 damn it MOS 09:35 WAT 09:37 u here 09:38 <101cooler> (hi) 09:38 hi 09:38 <101cooler> we need the emote buttn back 09:39 <101cooler> Ursuul, is ur pc messing up? 09:39 no 09:40 hes possessed by the dark lord of the underworld 09:40 you know 09:40 as usual 09:40 <101cooler> ???????????????? 09:40 <101cooler> u mean Panzer? 09:40 no 09:41 . 09:50 mac 09:51 ursuul 09:51 wtf did u do 09:51 u were 09:51 so 09:51 misterious 09:54 wot 09:59 <101cooler> ursula wat is going on 10:01 it’s Safari 11:54 lol did he just come in so he could call me a dingus & leave 11:54 XD 11:55 yep 11:55 Cna we chat? 11:55 I have lots to say 11:55 and I'm very happy 11:55 say it then I ain’t goin’ no where 11:55 : DDDDDDD 11:55 Before we start though Ursuul..... 11:56 Hello 11:56 damn back from the dead 11:56 long time no see 11:56 Hey 11:56 lol hi 11:56 Are you still angry from yesterday ( you don't have to answer that) and (plz answer) is there something I did to upset you that I shouldn't of done? 11:56 spposed ot be doign a test 11:56 Nobellion hi 11:56 online 11:56 Ursuul why don't we finish our match now? 11:56 Hey Aysh 11:56 because msot of the pages arem issing fro mreal life 11:56 I'll tell you about why you puinched me in the heart lol 11:56 but i here instea 11:56 bcuz Aaron isn’t here 11:56 need him 2 officiate 11:57 Your a Beaureaureaureaucrat 11:57 -_- 11:57 lol 11:57 I’m not running this show though lol 11:57 k 11:57 fine 11:57 �� 11:57 emojis Category:Chat Logs